The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of Hybrid Tea class which is distinguished from already known varieties in this class and color range. The new variety of rose plant was originated by me by crossing the variety Swarthmore, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,444, with the product of the pollination of the variety Paradise, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,552 and an unnamed seedling.
The present variety has an erect growth habit which is well organized and balanced. The plant has a double flower of original mauve blend never before realized that it is even in color and fade resistant. The plant tolerates heat conditions very well. Because of the above-mentioned characteristics, the present invention responds to the needs of the horticultural industry for all uses and, particularly, for park and garden decoration.
The new variety of rose plant owes its origin to an artificial pollination made between two parents by me in a greenhouse in Chino Calif. in 1983. The rose plant chosen as the seed parent was the product of the pollination of the patented variety Paradise by an unnamed seedling. The plant chosen as the pollen parent was the patented variety Swarthmore. The operation of artificial pollination thus made is expressed by the following: (Paradise.times.unnamed seedling).times.Swarthmore.
The seeds resulting from the above-noted pollination were sown and small plants were obtained. These plants were both physically and biologically distinct from one another. After eliminating all the deficient or abnormal subjects whose characteristics deviated from those which were the object of the research, propagation of the remaining plants was undertaken. In the course of this study all the varieties were systematically eliminated, with the exception of the plant closest to the desired goal.
This rose plant produced double flowers of an original mauve blend color which did not fade. For exhibition purposes, the flowers showed a very nice shape with petals displaying an even color. Technical tests of asexual propagation by budding, grafting and cuttage were then undertaken in a greenhouse in Chino, Calif. with the aim of verifying the behavior and the productiveness of the created variety. The results were conclusive and stressed the importance of this variety with a view to its industrial exploitation for all uses and more importantly for park and garden decoration.
The characteristics and properties of the new variety obtained are stable and are transmissible by budding, grafting and cuttage. This new variety is called the Lady Lavendar variety of hybrid tea rose plant.